She Scream Once
by J.C. Conner
Summary: AU Scream. Cassidy Becker, Casey's twin sister, not only has to deal with the gruesome death of her sister but a obsessed homicidal maniac. Implied Randy/Cassidy(OFC). Prequel to 'Scream 4: Dead Girl Walking'
1. The Other Becker Sister

**AU Scream. Cassidy Becker, Casey's twin sister, not only has to deal with the gruesome death of her sister but a obsessed homicidal maniac. Implied Randy/Cassidy(OFC). Prequel to 'Scream 4: Dead Girl Walking'**

* * *

16-year-old Cassidy Becker sat in her friend, Sidney Prescott's bed, going over something for their English project. Her parents were out on a date and Casey was home alone probably making out with her jock boyfriend Steve Orth while 'Halloween' was playing in the background.

However after just talking to her a couple minutes ago on the Prescott's home phone, Cassidy was a bit concern about Casey after hearing the sound of her voice one can described as terror. But she assumed it was Steve being a dick and to call the police if 'he' calls and terrorized her again.

Cassidy signs deeply as she stretches her arms out before hearing a small but noticeable sound from outside Sid's window. Sidney herself stops from typing on her computer, looking over to her window.

"Did you hear that?" Sidney asks.

"Yeah.."

Sidney got up to go investigate the source of the noise. She slowly stuck her head out the window to see if there was anything outside. For a moment it seem like it wasn't anything to be worried about, it was a dark night with clear skies with the sounds of crickets and the neighbors' dogs barking. Suddenly, someone just appeared from the side of Sidney, his hand on her shoulder.

Cassidy and Sidney scream out, completely frighten.

"Sidney it's me." whispers her boyfriend Billy Loomis.

Cassidy only rolls her eyes, her hand over her chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat of her heart.

"Billy what the? What are you doing here?" Sidney whispers.

"You scared the shit out of us!" Cassidy whispers angry at him.

Billy carefully crawls into her window, looking up and down at Sidney's nightgown. "You sleep in that?"

"Yes I sleep in this." Sidney whispers. "My dad's in the other room and Cass is staying over. You can't stay in here."

"Hey don't let me interrupt your little girl-on-girl sleepover." Billy grins softly at Sidney.

"For the 100th time Billy, I'm not a lesbian." Cassidy grits at him.

"I didn't start that rumor," Billy said defensively.

Neil Prescott, Sidney's father, was now knocking at her door. All three teenagers felt their heart stop. "Are you girls alright?"

Sidney, now panic, had Billy hide on the other side of her bed. Cassidy had attempted to pose in hopes to not look suspicious. Mr. Prescott attempted to open her door but couldn't due the closet door being in the way and blocking its way. Sidney closes her closet door so her father could open her bedroom door properly.

"Is everything alright?" he asks sounding concerned.

"Could you knock?" Sidney asks.

"Well I heard screaming."

"No you didn't." Sidney said quickly.

"No?"

Sidney opens the door so he can have a full view of her room to ease suspicion that she have someone, beside Cassidy, in her room and that someone was her boyfriend. Cassidy only waves.

"Hi Mr. Prescott."

"Hello Cassidy. I hope you and Sid are getting your project done." he said.

"Oh we are."

Looking a bit satisfied, Mr. Prescott only nods. "Well Sidney I'm gonna hit the sack. My flight leaves in the morning." he explains. Now the expo runs all weekend so I won't be back until Sunday. There's cash on the table and I'll be saying at the-"

"Hilton." Sidney finishes.

He nods. "I'll be at the airport so call if-"

"I need anything. I got it."  
Mr. Prescott looks into her room again. "I swore I heard screaming." Sidney smiles at her dad and kisses his cheek.

"It wasn't Dad."

"Ok sweetie. Good night girls."

"Night." Sidney said, closing her door and locking it. She looks over to Cassidy.

"He's still here." she said pointing down to where he was hiding.

"Oh close call." mutters Billy.

Sidney signs. "Billy what are you doing?"

"Well," he began tossing a stuff animal at Cassidy's direction which earned him a scowl from her. "It just occurred to me that I never snuck through your window."

"Ok now that you got that out of your system." Sidney said trying to get him to leave.

"I was home watching 'The Exorcist.' and it got me thinking about us."

Cassidy gave him a look of disgust. "Eww. Billy that's a terrible and gross that you compared your relationship with Sidney to a movie about a 10 girl year girl possessed by the devil."

Billy ignores her comment. "At first we was hot and heavy and then we're at the TV version. All the good stuff cut out." His face was inches from hers.

"So you thought you come up for some raw footage?"

Cassidy signs. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom and leave you two love birds along." She got up and leaves the room.

* * *

A few minutes later, Cassidy came back into room with Sidney looking out her window. She raised a eyebrow.

"So now raw footage?" Cassidy questions.

"Well, more of PG-13." said Sidney, pulling her head back inside to go back to her computer.

"What's PG-13?"

"I flashed him." said Sidney, finishing up her paper. "You know I thought you like Billy."

"I did," Cassidy said. "At first."

Sidney looks at her. "But?"

"I'll be honest Billy was pretty cool and seem like a great catch for you." Cassidy said putting her hair into a ponytail. "But after last year…it seems like his demeanor changed."

Sidney bit on her lip. Her mother, Maureen Prescott, was raped and murdered and it was all this small town could talk about. Around that time, Billy's mother just suddenly left Billy and his father without a reason.

"His mother abandon." Sidney said to his defense.

"I think it's way deeper." Cassidy said. "I can't explain it but I think Billy change and it's not a good one."

"I think he's just frustrated with me." Sidney mumbles.

Cassidy scoffs. "Why? Cause you don't wanna go all the way with him?"

"Maybe."

"Listen to me. If Billy and his dick can't wait then they both don't deserve you." Cassidy said.

"I think he's coming around."

Cassidy rolls her eyes. "If you say so."

* * *

**So review to give me suggestions.**


	2. Like They Seen A Ghost

**Woodsboro High School**

Cassidy and Sidney was walking to school together, expecting just another boring normal day hanging out with their friend Tatum. However as they approach the campus, they didn't expect to see several local news vans, police squad cars and a couple of the school's entrance block off. Cassidy was very confused to why everyone was staring at her like they seen a ghost.

"Can you believe this shit?" Tatum Riley said from behind, scaring both girls.

"Tatum." Sidney gasps. "What's going on?"

Tatum looks at Cassidy and realized no one has told her the tragic news yet. "Well, I dunno-I can't say."

Cassidy looks at her. "What are you talking about? Tatum you know what's going on. I know when you're lying."

Tatum gave her a sympathetic look. "Cassidy it's best if you didn't hear it from me."

Cassidy only signs. "Fine whatever." She walks into the building, ignoring the looks and stares that the students and teachers was giving her.

* * *

Cassidy was surprised to find Casey's usual seat in English empty. It was weird since she was always in class on time. What made it weirder and annoying was that everyone was still staring her and not only just that but whispering to.

'Where the hell is Casey?' she thought.

The English teacher clears her throat, earning the entire class' attention. A police officer came in the same time.

"Cassidy, the police would like to speak to you." She said.

A minute later, she found herself in the principal's office. Inside was three people, including the principal with a sympathetic look, the sheriff and Dewey who was also Tatum's older brother.

She sat down.

"Hello Cassidy." said the principal.

"Hi." Cassidy said.

"How are you feeling?" said Sheriff Burke.

"Very confused." Cassidy said. "I honestly don't know what is going on. Nobody is telling me nothing but instead I get the whole school staring at me-"

"Wait you mean no one told you?" Dewey question.

"Told me what?"

Dewey looks down, then to his boss looking as if he should be the one to tell her.

"What's going on?"

It was a long awkward silence with all three men looking back at each other with nervous expressions. Cassidy was starting to get anxious and frantic.

It was Sheriff Burke who spoke. "Cassidy I'm so sorry to be the one who has to tell you this but last night your sister Casey and her boyfriend was killed last night."

Cassidy felt as if her heart stop beating, her mind began to race, and the air seem to be suck right out of her. She clutch onto her chest feeling like someone was crushing it.

"What? Oh my God…" she whispers, now breathing hard and shallow.

Dewey had his hand on her shoulder. "Cassidy can you breathe?"

She nods slowly. "Casey's dead? H-How?"

Sheriff Burke signs deeply, not wanting to go into detail. "Your parents found Steve tied up to a chair and Casey was found hanging from a tree."

She had a sudden sour taste in her mouth as her stomach went into tight knots. "Where are my parents?"

"Your mom was admitted into the hospital last night. Your father's with her too." Dewey told her. "Um, do have any family member you could stay with close by?"

"No."

"Where were you last night?" Sheriff Perkins asks.

"S-Sidney's house. Doing a paper together for our English class." Cassidy breathes out. "I talked to her just last night!"

"What did you two talked about?"

"I asked her if her boyfriend came yet and she told me no and that was it."

"Cassidy I'm really sorry for your lost. Is there a friend you could stay with?"

"I dunno. Maybe Sidney."

"Sidney Prescott?" Sheriff Perkins questions. "You two are friends?"

"Yes very good friends." said Cassidy. "Are we done now? I need to go into the bathroom."

"Yes."

She quickly got up and ran out of the office and into the girls restroom and hid in a stall, crying silently.

Two girl came inside, giggling and gossiping about Casey about how she was found hanging from a tree with her insides hanging out exposed. By the time they were finished, Cassidy was already vomiting what little she had in her stomach.

* * *

More stares and whispers throughout most of the school day. She saw Sidney, Billy, Tatum, Stu, and Randy sitting near the water fountain. She was about to go over to them but suddenly stop hearing the conversation that involved the details of how Casey and Steve died. Cassidy decides to keep her distance, far enough not to be seen by the group but still a bit close to hear hat they were talking about.

"Casey and Steve were completely hollowed out." Stu said. "That shows that only a man could do that, Tatum."

"I hope she's alright." Sidney said.

"Me too." Randy agrees. "You know the fucking school's been giving her the look."

"I wonder how's she taking it?" Billy mutters.

"Since the police told her that her twin sister was gutted and mutilated beyond recognition?" Stu jokes. "I say she's now the pretty one."

"Geez, Stu your such an asshole." Tatum scolds. "You used to date her sister."

"I would have gone with Cassidy but I believe she has a dick." Stu said. Billy laughs at the joke.

"Sleepaway Camp." Billy said. "Heroine turns out to be some fucking trans-gender."

"I can't believe you. She just lost her twin sister. Show some respect for the dead." Sidney scolds, shaking her head. "How do you even gut someone?"

Everyone fell silent for a moment before Stu spoke.

"You take a knife...you slit them from groin to scrotum..."

"Hey," Billy said in a annoyed voice. "it's called tack you fucker egg. She doesn't like me."

Randy scoffs. "You always talk shit about her sexual orientation. You're the one who started that rumor."

"Why the hell do you care?" Billy spat. Stu looks at him.

"If I didn't know any better Randy-"

"You don't actually." Randy said, putting on a fake smile before changing back to his un-amused expression.

"I say you like Cassidy Becker." Stu teases. "You and my little shit ape of a brother have weird taste in women."

"Go fuck yourself alright." Randy said defensively. "Speaking of where's your brother anyways?"

"Probably stalking Cassidy somewhere with a heart box of chocolates." Stu replies. "Which probably has Casey's heart inside..."

Tatum hits him. "Stu you fucking idiot she's coming." Tatum warns.

Cassdy tries to put on s brave face, pretending she didn't hear their conversation. All five teenagers stare at her.

"Listen Cass," Randy said. "I'm sorry about Casey. She was a nice girl."

"Thank you Randy." she said in monotone. She looks over to Sidney. "Um, Sidney I was wondering if I could stay at your house for a while. My parents are in the hospital…well my mom is and I dunno where to go."

Sidney nods. "Of course."

"Thanks." she said gratefully.

* * *

**Prescott Residence**

The school bus dropped both girls off at Sidney's house. Cassidy was still being stared at but she manages to ignore it by now. Also Sidney decided if would be better if they stay at Tatum's house for the weekend. Cassidy didn't mind the idea, she rather be anywhere than home at this moment.

"It seems like déjà vu all over again, ya know." Sidney said, packing up some clothes.

"Yea I understand how you feel now." mumbles Cassidy.

"I'm sorry about Stu and Randy."

"Randy wasn't being a dick. I actually like Randy. It was Stu. God I can't believe she used to date him." Cassidy mutters.

"What happened? Cause I find it Stu dumping her hard to believe." Sidney questions.

"From what she told me, Stu was way into the slasher movies." Cassidy explains. "All he wanted to do is watch horror movies. Plus with the rumor of her seeing Steve. So in the end she dump him for Steve. Not that he was 'good' guy but I rather have him then that freak."

Sidney nods. "How are you holding up?"

Cassidy lets out a breath. "I dunno honestly. It's like I'm numb. How did you handle it with your mom and the trial?"

"To be honest I have no idea either," Sidney signs.


	3. Do You Wanna Die Tonight?

**Prescott Residence**

It was 7:15 P.M. when the phone rang. Sidney had fallen asleep from waiting on Tatum to come pick them up. Cassidy had also fallen asleep on the comfy chair, groaning softly. She answers the phone for Sidney.

"Hello Prescott Residence." answers Cassidy.

_"Hey it's Tatum."_

"Oh hey." said Cassidy. "Where the hell are you?"

_"Sorry practice ran late so I'm gonna go to the video store. I'm thinking Tom Cruise in 'All The Right Moves.'_

"Hm." She yawns rubbing her eyes.

_"If you pause it just right you can see his penis."_

"Just please hurry up."

_"Bye-bye Cass."_

Cassidy signs deeply hanging up the phone. She walks over to Sidney, shaking at her shoulder to wake up her. Sidney groans softly waking up.

"What time is it?" Sidney asks.

"Past 7. Tatum just called she said she's swinging by the video store." she said.

"Anything else."

"Something about Tom-"

The phone rings again.

"I'll answer it." said Sidney. "Tatum just get in the car-"

_"Hello Sidney."_ said a deep male voice.

Sidney was confused. "Who is this?"

_"You tell me."_

Cassidy looks over to Sidney with a raised eyebrow. "Who is that?"

Sidney shrugs. "Well I have no idea."

_"Scary night isn't it? With all the murders it's like something…right out of a horror movie."_

Cassidy rolls her eyes as Sidney laughs. "Randy you gave yourself away. Are you calling from work? Cause Tatum said she was on her way there."

"Yeah Randy you really suck at it." Cassidy said loudly.

_"Do you like scary movies Sidney?_"

"I like that thing you did with your voice Randy. It's sexy."

_"What's your favorite scary movie?"_

Sidney signs. "Ah c'mon Randy you know I don't watch that shit."

_"Why not? Too scary?"_

"No. It's all the same. Some stupid killer stalking some big-breasted girl who can't act who is always running up the stairs when she should be running out the door. It's insulting."

_"Are you alone in the house?"_

Sidney signs. "Randy you know Cassidy's with me and that's so unoriginal of you."

_"Maybe that's because I'm not Randy."_

Cassidy got an uneasy feeling in her stomach. "Tell him to stop playing around."

"S-So who are you?"

_"The question isn't who am I…the question is where am I."_

Cassidy started to panic a bit. "Sidney hang up the phone."

_"So where are you?"_

"Your front porch."

Sidney and Cassidy was completely quiet now. Was this some sick joke Randy was playing on them. Had he had not realized that her sister was just murdered yesterday? And now he's playing games with them.

"Why would you be calling from the front porch?" Sidney questions going to turn on the porch lights. Cassidy stay very close to her.

_"That's the original part."_

"Randy you stop playing around!" Cassidy whispers into the phone.

_"I already said I'm not Randy.."_

"I call you buff." Sidney unlocking the door and stepping outside. It was dark and quiet outside, only the sounds of night birds could be heard. Both Cassidy and Sidney looks around and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Cassidy signs. "I don't see anyone?"

"So where are you?"

_"Right here."_

Sidney goes over to one side of the porch, looking over the edge but found nothing. "I don't see nobody."

"Ask can he see us now?"

Sidney gets back on the phone. "Can you see us now?"

_"Huh uh."_

"Ok then what am doing?" Sidney demands, pretending to be picking at her nose. Cassidy only laughs at her. "Huh?! Hello what am I doing?!"

Cassidy takes the phone. "Ok bad call Randy. Bad taste even for you." she said. "Now would tell Tatum to hurry up ok bye now…"

_"If you hang up on me you'll die just like your sister!"_ The voice threatens.

Cassidy only stood there, completely terrified.

_"Do you wanna die Cassidy? Your sister sure didn't."_

"Fuck you, creep." she said hanging up the phone and pulls Sidney inside the house. "Hurry and lock the door."

Sidney quickly puts the chain on the door and locks it. She and Cassidy looks over at each other.

Footsteps was quickly approaching them from behind. They turned around to find large black figure wearing a ghost face mask with a hunter's knife in one hand high in the air running towards them. Both girls screaming, moving in opposite directions. The intruder strikes at Sidney first but she ducks down in time. He knocks Sidney down to the floor.

Cassidy jumps on his back but he easily overpowers her and threw her off his back and into the wall near the stairs where she hit her head hard.

He then focuses his attention back to Sidney, he stares over her, using the knife to trace the curve of her neck down to her chest. He then raise the knife high in the air, about to make his kill. Sidney's eyes widen as she quickly uses her knee to hit him in the groin to push him off herself. She quickly got up, going over to Cassidy who was still down and tries to pull her up.

"Cassidy c'mon!" she screams.

Cassidy, a little unbalance, quickly manages to get up in time before the killer recovered from his blow and proceed to chase after his two targets. Both girls ran into Sidney's room where Sidney quickly locks the door and then uses her closet door to block the first door from opening.

He manages to get the door open but only slightly due the closet door blocking the way. Making a frustrated sound, he attempts to squeeze his way with no avail, the knife slicing in the air.

Cassidy tries to pull the doors close as Sidney attempts to call the police but realizes the lines was dead. She goes over to her computer to contact 911.

"Go away!" Cassidy scream, dodging at the knife that was swinging around the air, trying to get impaled into her flesh.

Suddenly he quickly ran away. Cassidy was sitting at the door, panting hard and her body was in tremors.

"He's gone?" Cassidy whispers.

Billy suddenly came thought the window, making both girls scream before realizing it was only Billy.

"Billy." Sidney said in relief, going up to hug him.

"What's going on? I heard screaming and the door was locked."

"The killer's here. He's in the house." Sidney said frantically. "He's in the house. He tried to attack me and Cass."

Cassidy was little stood up, still a bit shaky from what had just happened. She stares at Billy who had this strange look in his eyes.

"Where were you?" Cassidy questions.

"I just got here." Billy answers. His cell phone suddenly drops from his pocket. Sidney looks down then back at Billy.

"Sidney what?"

Sidney kept moving away from him, her eyes in disbelief.

"Sid what."

"It was you." whispers Cassidy as she realized it. She quickly opens the door and runs out with Sidney following behind her. Billy calls out for Sidney as they ran down the stairs.

When Sidney opens the door, she scream as someone was holding the killer's mask only to find out it was only Dewey who himself yelled out in surprised.

"Sorry." he said. "I found this." She shows the discarded ghost face mask.


End file.
